Doppelganger
by Warrichan
Summary: There is a legend that tells of two doppelgangers. When they come into contact, the world's destruction is inevitable. To prevent this from happening, the government did their best to keep all doppelgangers apart. But what will happen when they make a mistake, and I meet mine?


**Author's Note-**

_Hello, everyone! :D So, this is my new story. I really hope you guys like it. By the way, it's a collab with BattyCrash._

_Enjoy!_

_-warrichan_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. I was sitting in my room, listening to music and drawing. The mid-summer sunshine cast dappled rays of light on my page. I was actually inclined to hum along to the music playing in my headphones. My life felt pretty good.

It was all downhill from there.

"Rin-chan!" I heard a voice break through my music.

I groaned and jerked one of my earbuds out. "What is it, Lily-nee?" I yelled back.

Kagene Lily's voice replied from the other room. "Go out and get the mail, will you?" My annoying older sister's voice sounded lazy and bored.

"Why?" I snapped, taking out my other earbud and putting down my pencil. I swung my legs off the bed. "You can do it yourself."

"I'm watching TV, Rin-chan. Just do it. Please?"

I groaned and walked out of my room. "Fine, fine. But you owe me," I said loudly as I passed the blond, purposely walking in front of the TV and blocking her view.

She threw one of her slippers at me. "Move!" she whined.

I stuck my tongue out at her, caught the slipper, and threw it back at her. Then I jumped down to the tiled place by the door and put on my shoes. I opened the door and walked outside, slamming it shut for no reason.

I don't know why, but my sister always annoyed me. I guess it was because she was just a typical teenage girl that always was texting, gossiping, and making out with her boyfriend. The kind that always drove me crazy.

I stalked down the driveway, my shoes flapping noisily on the sidewalk. I went over to the mailbox and opened it, pulling out the papers and envelopes inside without much interest. Then, for some reason I'll never be able to explain, I looked up across the street.

Sapphire blue clashed with sapphire blue as my eyes met with the eyes of the blonde boy standing there.

I stood there, staring at him, unable to speak. His face was as familiar as my own reflection, but I was certain I'd never met him before. We had the same creamy skin, the same skinny frame, the same light dusting of freckles across our noses. His eyes were as deeply sapphire blue as mine were, and his hair the same shade of yellow-gold as mine. His was more scruffy, though, and pulled back in a small ponytail in the middle of his head.

The boy wore a white T-shirt with a yellow vest over it, light denim cutoff shorts, black basketball shoes, and had a pair of yellow headphones around his neck. One hand was in his pocket. The expression on his face was as startled as I was sure mine was.

He took a few steps closer to me, across the street. Then another, and he was on the sidewalk in front of me, close enough to touch. He lifted his hand as if to rest it on my cheek.

In a flash the words came into my mind. _There is a legend that tells of two doppelgangers. When they come into contact, the world's destruction is inevitable. _This boy was my doppelganger!

"Don't touch me!" I screeched, panic filling my body. I turned and ran, the papers in my hand flung to the still, hot air in a frantic attempt to make myself go faster. "Go away! Don't come near me!"

"Wait!" I heard him yell, but I didn't reply. I just ran faster.

The boy's footsteps sounded on the sidewalk behind me, and my eyes widened in fear. Not many people know that it's hard to run in flip-flops. There was no way I'd outrun him. From the volume of his steps, he was getting closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he cried.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed again, but it was too late.

His fingertips brushed my elbow. My shoe bent under my foot, and I tumbled to the ground, another scream ripping out of my throat as my whole body jolted like lightning had hit me. A flash of bright white, then the brief feeling of hitting the sidewalk before my world went dark.

* * *

I sat up, dazed, and immediately felt a spiking pain in my head. I winced and, putting a hand to my forehead, looked around. My eyes widened and I sprang to my feet.

Some buildings had collapsed in on themselves. Smoke hung low over my head, and a fine layer of ash had settled over the ground and buildings. There was dead silence, and I shook my head around, thinking there was dust in my ears. Some ash floated down from my hair, but there was none in my ears.

That meant the city really _was _silent.

"HELLO?!" I yelled, to break the silence. My pitiful shout echoed through the broken and empty town, but was quickly smothered by the air. I started to cough violently and sank back to my knees, my hands over my mouth.

The lump of dust stirred beside me and the boy sat up and shook his head around. Noticing me, he reached out for me. "Are you okay?" he said softly, his voice cracking.

I slapped his hand away, my coughs subsiding. "This is your fault," I said, my voice hoarse.

"What?"

"This is _your fault!" _I yelled, coughing again. "Did you hear me that time?!"

He stared at me, his hand still lifted slightly.

"This is all your fault!" I continued, tears running out of my eyes and streaking clear paths in the dust from the intensity of the coughs. "This!" I pointed behind me, all around me, at the smoke, the ash, the collapsed buildings. "Haven't you heard the legend?"

"What legend?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted, earning myself another cough. A tear dripped off my chin. "The legend of the look-alikes, you dolt. When they touch each other the world ends! Haven't you heard it?!" I was getting agitated.

The boy was still staring at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, I've heard that legend. What does it have to do with the situation we're in? How is it my fault?"

_"We're _the look-alikes in the legend! And you touched me! You caused this, it's your fault!" I cried, standing up. "I hate you! It's your fault! Now we're all going to die and I'll never see my sister again!" I covered my face and turned away, telling myself that the water running out of my eyes was just from my sore throat.

He stood up too. "Look, I'm sorry..." He faltered. "I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't." I gave a bitter laugh.

His hand rested briefly on my shoulder, then dropped away. "I'm really sorry..." he sighed.

"You should be."

He kept silent, and I felt a dark glimmer of satisfaction.

"What's your name, by the way?" I said, turning to look at him.

He seemed surprised, but held out a hand. "Kagamine Len."

I stared at his hand, then burst into hysterical laughter. It was all too much to bear – meeting this guy in such dire circumstances, the world was about to end and it was all our fault, plus this guy looked exactly like me, and now he just calmly holds out his hand like –

My laughter turned into tears, and Len opened his arms and hugged me. I clung to him gratefully, crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I'm sorry. It's just too much."

"I know," he whispered into my hair. "It's okay. And I'm sorry, too. You're right, it's my fault."

After a short time, I pulled back and wiped my eyes, unable to keep a smile off my face. "I'm sorry. It really is both of our faults," I said. "You said your name was Len?"

He nodded. "And yours?"

"Kagene Rin." I held out my hand and grinned.

He smiled back and shook it. Then I started to pull my hand away, but he gripped it tighter.

I looked at him, hoping I wasn't blushing. "What are you doing?"

"Um, I don't know." He laughed self-consciously and relaxed his fingers.

I clung to his hand. "No, it's okay," I said.

Len blushed. "So, uh, should we see if we can find anyone else?"

"Oh, yeah. Didn't the legend say... everyone without a doppelganger disappears, but the people who do have one have to find theirs?" I said.

He nodded, and we started walking.

Our footsteps were silent in the growing layer of dust. All around us there were wrecked buildings, trees fallen over on top of them. There was nothing living. Nothing except us. Len's brightly-colored clothes, eyes, and hair stood out amid the greyness of the world around us.

"Look!" Len said suddenly, pointing ahead of us. I peered through the dust and saw flashes of pink and violet.

"Could it be...?" I exchanged glances with him, then without another word I dropped his hand and ran forward.

Len yelled, "Rin, wait!"

I skidded to a stop beside the colored shapes and fell, the dust providing a terrible foothold.

"Rin!" He ran over and slipped, barely managing to keep his balance. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but they might not be!" I pulled myself up on my hands and knees and started digging through the ash, ignoring my coughs as the dust rose around me.

Len dropped to his knees beside me and helped me dig out the two people. A young woman with knee-length pink hair and a young man with violet curls in a ponytail that reached his waist. I gently lifted the woman into a sitting position against the building that had crashed mere inches away from them. It's a miracle they lived.

Len propped the purple-haired man up beside the her. Once they were upright, the woman started coughing, and her blue eyes soon fluttered open. She looked around wildly and gasped, "Gakupo?!" She choked on the dust and covered her mouth.

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you're alive," I murmured soothingly.

The male started hacking too. "Luka..." he coughed out.

"Are you Luka?" I looked at the pinkette as her coughs subsided.

She nodded. "Is Gakupo...?"

"If Gakupo has purple hair, yes, he's alive too," Len spoke from my other side.

She reached for the young man. "Gakupo!"

"Luka!" They collapsed into each other's arms.

When they finished hugging, Gakupo squinted at me and Len. "You two, you started this, didn't you?" he asked slowly.

"It's not –" I started.

"We're –" Len said at the same time.

Gakupo lifted a hand to silence us. "It's okay. I'm not accusing you of anything." His violet eyes glimmered with humor. "But is the legend true, then?"

I nodded.

Luka and Gakupo helped each other up and then hugged again, tightly, as though they would never let each other go.

"You guys are in love, aren't you?" I said.

Luka looked at me. "No, we're just friends," she replied sarcastically.

I flinched. "Sorry."

She smirked. "It's all right... what're your names, again?"

"I'm Rin, and –" I started.

"I'm Len," my look-alike finished for me.

They let go of each other but still held hands. "So, what do you two youngsters know about the rest of the legend?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm fourteen!" I said indignantly. "Don't call me a youngster!"

Luka looked at me with mild amusement. "Whatever, kid. We're both twenty."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Well then. All we know about the legend is that everyone without a doppelganger disappears, but the people who do have one have to find theirs," I said stiffly.

"And you know what happens when you don't find your doppelganger after a certain amount of time, don't you?" Luka replied seriously.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out. I _didn't _actually know.

"You get sick and die," Gakupo said softly.

Len gripped my arm tightly. "Then we better find everyone as soon as we can," he said firmly, but I could feel his hand shake.

"Well said, Len-kun," Luka murmured.

"Just call me Len, please."

I bit my lip. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but we should start looking for everyone else, shouldn't we?" I said.

"You're right," the violet-haired young man responded. "Let's go."


End file.
